Shinigami's Deception
by C-loke
Summary: What if Duo was not part of Operation Meteor? In this AU, Duois an Oz officer, through his actions he will end up on the side ofthe colonies and a gundam pilot. It'll be rated as an R for now.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shinigami's Deception  
Author: Calenloke  
Rated: R (Might change later on)  
Summary: What if Duo was not part of Operation Meteor? In this AU, Duo is an Oz officer, through his actions he will end up on the side of the colonies and a gundam pilot. It'll be rated as an R for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam characters, I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 1: Do Tell

Darien Mayser walked through the halls of the Oz base with determined steps. His furious violet eyes glanced around him at the soldiers that immediately stood at attention upon seeing him. He nodded to each, but never hesitated in his steps to take him quickly to his destination.

He tried to contain his anger as he clenched his fist at his side. How dare he! The arrogant ass!'

His long chestnut briad swayed behind him as he turned the corner and came upon two soldiers guarding red colored double doors. He halted in front of them and acknowledge their salute before turning the knobs of the doors and pulling them open.

He did not wait for an introduction before moving through the beautifully decorative room. His eyes met those of blue across the room. He subconciously smooth his Oz uniform before moving towards the desk and the man who occupied the chair behind it. He did not break his gaze from the General of the Oz organization as he grabbed the hat upon his head and slammed it on the desk in front of him.

There was a moment of silence where Treize Kushranda watched with suppressed amusement the anger flicker with the violet eyes. He knew from experience what a vile temper his officer had. Fortunately, he was privy to that experience only once.

With that temper came a gifted young man that he found enlightening. At his age of fifteen, Darien Mayser was moving through the ranks at the academy to what he is now. The youngest officer in his organization. But of course, Darien's other personality trait was ambition; which came to clash with the object in question.

"General, I strongly object to Merquise's constant interference with my regiment."

Trieze rested his elbows upon the table in front of him as he clasped his gloved hands together. The stiff posture that Darien took was on the verge of looking impossible.

"Lieutanant-"

"With all due Respect, General-" Darien made sure that the General heard the sarcasm dripping from his statement. "-but Merquise's arrogance has been grinding on my nerves. And you're not helping."

Trieze hid his smile behind his hand when Darien started to pace in front of his desk.

"He has no right to order-"

"Yes he does…as of today."

Trieze had to fight the urge to run his hand through his red hair when Darien stopped his pacing and turned towards him. Their gazes locked and he could read the disbelief in the young officer's face. Many more emotions rushed across his face before he closed of to him.

"Because of his assistance with the Lunar operation, he has gained the rank of Colonel. And I have given him the orders to arrange both your regiment and Lieutanant Noin's for the departure."

Trieze smiled sadly as he realized that Darien was not listening to him anymore. His eyes were distant as he gazed over the General's shoulder. The anomosity between two of his top officers was bitterly dramatic. Their competitive streak was always underlining in when ever the two would come face to face. If not for their over all appearance in front of their soldiers, they would have been at eachothers throats. From the moment they met, Zechs Merquise and Darien Mayser proved that they would be nothing but rivals.

It was quite sad to think that two great people could not find any strength of acceptance in eachother. Darien's usually laughing personality always eased and welcomed the people around him. As Zechs stoic but royal influcence made the simplest of people bow to his every wish willingly.

"Darien-"

The silence was shattered by the swift knocking on the door. They both visibly straightened their appearance. Trieze turned to gaze at Darien, waiting for him to signal that he was ready. Darien met his gaze and nodded. His violet eyes was void of any emotion as he looked straight ahead.

Trieze tore he eyes from his still companion towards the door. With a clear and yet uninterested voice he signaled forth.

"Enter."

The doors opened and Zechs Merquise strode confidently into the room. His posture graceful as he walked towards them. His silver mask gleamed in the soft light as turned his gaze on them. Trieze saw Zechs' stride falter for only a second when he saw the other occupant of the room. He stopped right in front of the desk and inclined his head to Trieze.

The General watched as both men stood three feet away from eachother and completely ignored eachother. The tension in the air was stifling and he tried to fight the urge to straighten his blue dress coat as their stiff postures escalated in hostility.

He cleared his throat. "What is it Colonel?"

"The regiments are in assembly, noted and listed. The mobile suits have arrived as well."

"Thank you, Colonel. Was there anything else?"

Trieze was met with silence. The quiet that fell upon the room was deafening. Both Trieze and Darien turned their full attention on the Colonel. While Trieze's gaze was questioning, Darien smirked at Zechs. Well…Well..Well..What have we here?'

Zechs pulled on the end of his red coat to straighten it before his gloved left-hand rested upon the hilt of his sword. His nervousness was obvious, which surprised the other two.

"Whom will accompany the regiments, General? Lieutanant Noin has-" His voice broke off when he met Trieze's eyes.

Darien looked between them, confusion was not an emotion that he favored. He was missing a vital point here.

"Yes. Lieutanant Nion will accompany you." Trieze saw the tension ease from Zechs shoulders. But he was not finished yet. This childish behavior between them should stop. "Lieutanant Mayser will be with you both as well."

He was right in his assessment when he saw Zechs clenched his jaw to keep a protest from bursting forth. Darien tried to keep his face unreadable as this revelation washed over him. He knew Zechs had hoped that he would not doom to eachother's company. No such luck. He raised an ginger eyebrow in question. His eyes twinkled with amusement when no answer was spoken.

"You have both done excellent work. But this hostility must stop, for you are both important figures in this organization. There are appearances that must be upheld, and many of your subordinates follow examples that you set. As difficult as it may be for you both to get along, you are to act accordingly to your status. Is that clear gentlemen?"

Darien clenched his fists at his sides as he nodded his head to Trieze. "Crystal clear..Sir."

Zechs bowed his head as he spoke softly but clearly. "Yes General."

"Dismissed."

Zechs and Darien stood at attention before pivoting; both men turned to leave, when Trieze spoke again.

"Lieutanant Mayser..a word please."

Darien stopped midstride and watched Zechs arrogantly stride across the room. The last thing he saw was Zechs' gold platinum hair flying behind him before the door closed softly behind him. You arrogant prick. ARRRGH. Jackass.'

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not hear Trieze leave his seat and move towards him. He was able to stop himself from jumping in surprise when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Darien."

He remained silent, but he turned his head to gaze upon the hand that softly squeezed his shoulder in assurance. He heard the General sigh softly. He stared ahead again and ignored the General. In the back of his mind he felt Trieze's arm move to circle his waist. He was pulled back to lean against the General's chest. And softly and with gentle care, Trieze kissed the exposed skin above his collar.

"Darien." His soft voice rang threw the room.

Again, met with silence, Trieze turned the motionless officer in his arms until they faced eachother. He slowly tilted Darien's chin up until their eyes met. Blue tried to smother the violet gaze with their intense passion.

Darien subconsiously realized that Trieze somewhere along the way had taken off his white gloves. He felt the soft yet strong elegant long-fingered hand caress his face. And he could do nothing but surrender. Without breaking their gaze he raised his arms and wrapped them around the taller man's neck. He saw the blue eyes of the General glitter with warmth.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into the circle of Trieze's arms. He closed his eyes against that instense gaze. And smiled.

Their lips met softly….passion and adoration present in their kiss.

Trieze smiled lovingly against Darien's lips. "Beloved."

Sorry…I did not specify on the people that would appear in Duo's life…keep in mind that it is an AU….anyways…first is Trieze as you read…..13x2, 1x2, then eventual 6x2. Hehe..oh…if I wasn't clear. Darien Mayser is Duo Maxwell..But don't worry…it will all be explain why I changed his name. All in due time.

Reviews are always a motivation. Thanks.


	2. Uncomfortable Encounters

Chapter 2: Uncomfortable Encounters

Darien waited silently for his bed partner to fall into his peaceful slumber. The chest he led his head upon rose and fell with every even breath. The hand that was stroking his unbound hair was now resting on his bare shoulder. 

Darien tilted his head upwards to glance at his lover's face. His red hair was tousled and his face serene, those blue eyes that darkened with passion just a few minutes ago were now closed; hiding the intelligence and brilliance. He looked innocent, a young man of twenty four years of age with no care in the world. Nothing like the General of Oz.

/But looks can be deceiving, can't it/

Heaving a soft sigh of relief he moved away from the warm body occupying the bed with him. Laying on his back he watched the as the shadows flickered from the candles that illuminated the room.

He gently sat up and moved from the bed. He held his breath when Trieze shifted in his sleep before stilling again. He waited a couple of more second before he quietly started gathering his discarded clothes of the soft maroon carpet.

He quickly moved towards the general's bathroom to dress. Not wasting any time admiring the elegant marble interior of the bathing area, he began putting on his uniform. After tying off the end of his braid he made to leave the bathroom when he glance in the mirror adove the sink. He scowled when he observed the faint flush that still remained on his cheeks. His lips were full and slightly bruised from the force of the general's amorous attention. After further inspection he cursed when he saw the dark bruise on his neck just above the collar of his uniform.

/Damn it Trieze! The bastard knew how much I hated such displays. How the hell am I going to cover this/

Darien recalled the many times that he protested to Treize to be discreet where he placed such evident of their encounters. /He might as well piss on me! Sure sign for anyone not to touch the general's property. FUCK/

He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his raising anger. Realizing that he had no choice he squared his shoulders and open his eyes to gaze back at his reflection. His calm façade was clashing with the fury that burned in his eyes. He turned and exited the bathroom and without glancing at the sleeping form on the bed moved towards the office. He grabbed his hat off Trieze's desk before moving to leave the general's quarters.

He paid no attention to the two guards outside as made his way towards the hangars on the other side of the compound. Hopefully Noin would be there.

The first thing he saw when he entered the hanger made him curse at his bad run of luck. He wanted to speak to Noin, but it seemed that their 'Colonel' got to her first. He turned to exit when Noin saw him, "Duo! Over here!" 

Duo stiffened at the loud call. /Damn./

He calmly schooled his features before he moved towards the two officers. He kept his gaze on Noin even when he saluted Zechs. Being the professional that he was Zechs did not make him suffer and acknowledged his greeting.

Regaining his balance, he strategically turned so that Zechs could not see the bruise that stained his pale throat. Focusing his attention on Noin, he saw the surprise and quiet humor when she caught sight of the love bite. Not giving her time to comment he spoke, "I have data that you need to see before we leave tomorrow. When you are both done, could you meet me in my quarters?"

Before Noin could reply Zechs cleared his throat. Darien inclined his head to looked at then taller man. His eyes questioned the interruption, but he clenched his jaw showing his displeasure. If Zechs realized it, he gave no outward acknowledgement of it. Completely serene, he held Darien gaze.

"I have reports to go through with you both Lieutanant Mayser, your social interaction will have to wait until later….much later."

Unlike Zechs, Darien was not always gentleman, he will not restrain from holding back his distain if you push him. Noin could just imagine the things that Darien was about to say. So before he could open his mouth, Noin jumped in.

"Why don't we look at those reports now? I do have an appointment with the doctor afterwards that can't wait long."

Zechs raised a blonde eyebrow at Noin when he heard the nervous tone in her voice. He frown at her when she grabbed Mayser arm and dragged him towards the hangar office. His blue eyes moved from her to the protesting man she was moving along.

From the moment they met a year ago, Zechs had found Darien Mayser a thorn in his side. He was rude, loud, and most of all fake. There was something about him that Zechs could not look past to befriend or at least be civil towards. He refused to think that he was jealous of a fifteen year old, but he sometimes found himself wanting to rip that condescending smirk of his face.

Because they share mutual friends, Zechs had tried to keep things civil, but sometimes Darien brought out the worst in him. Noin had commented on his increasing verbal abuse towards Mayser and Trieze had only two hours ago reprimanded them on their continued hostility.

/Friends indeed/

He knew that Trieze and Mayser were lovers, something of which he had kept to himself. He was an officer, and whatever his superior did behind closed doors wasn't any of his business. But as Trieze's friend, he was furious. He had known Trieze since they were mere boys. Getting involved with Mayser irked him to no end. Why in all hell did Trieze have to fall for Mayser. He did not fault Trieze on his taste, at least in physical appearance. 

Darien Mayser was a very attractive male. He was of an average stature, but had long legs. He had a defined muscular build and yet still slender in appearance. His long chestnut braid swayed against his thighs as he walked. Bringing attention to the highlights of gold and red that glittered in the sun. His heart-shaped face soft and pale, calling notice to high cheekbone, small slender nose, and full ruby lips. His slender eyebrows that raised in questioned over long lashes that surrounded the amethyst eyes. He reminded Zechs of a magical water sprite, with those elven features he could be. Zechs grudging gave credit where it was due, but Mayser's mere attitude made him hideous to the colonel.

/Enough! Fine, Trieze knows what his doing. Besides, you have work to do. Show that upstart that you are better for the job than he will ever be./

He scowled in irritation, but refused to admit how childish his thoughts seem to be. With those foul thoughts running around in his head, Zechs followed the two officers into the office.

His mood changed when he remembered the discomfort that Darien had when he appeared. His slight movement failed to keep Zechs from seeing the bruise on his pale neck. Clearly the younger man was embarrassed by the display. He could work with that. If he could make Mayser as uncomfortable as possible, then that was a job well done for the day.

He chuckled quietly//I guess we'll see./

Somewhere deep within the forests of western Europe:

The sun was rising slowly over the mountains in the distance. Within the trees birds start singing, greeting the new day. Silently, a figure moves down below the tree canopies with practiced stealth. He already knew that he wasn't being followed, but caution never hurt anyone. He kept to the shadows of the trees, and kept walking west.

He walked for a few more minutes before the outline of the house appeared. It was orginally white in color, but years have molded the color into a dirt brown with covering of vines. It was the perfect safehouse.

He stopped for a brief moment to glance behind him. He watched beyond the trees, seeing in his mind the camouflaged hangar that kept their gundams safe. He shook his head before turning and walking towards the house. He was about to enter when he heard a slight noise from the side of the house.

He slowly turned the corner of the house to see one of his fellow gundam pilots practicing silently with his katanas. On in each hand he moved slowly in a graceful sequence. The pilot's eyes were closed as he quietly stepped in a tight but controlled circle.

He studied the pilot for a second before he turned to proceed back to the house. Before he turned the corner again, he was address by the other pilot.

"How did your mission go Yuy?"

He did not stop, but he nodded his head slightly knowing that the pilot saw it.

Chang Wufei did not think too much on the short exchange before he closed his eyes and concentrated on his meditations. Heero Yuy's silence was familiar now to the other three gundam pilots. No one questioned his routine or his lack of social skills. Although Quatre did try on some occasions to lure the perfect soldier into conversing with them.

After a few more minutes he carefully put away his treasured swords and moved towards the screen door that led to the kitchen. He was not surprised to see Quatre Winner already cooking breakfast. Seating at the counter with his face behind a newspaper was Trowa Barton. Heero was no where in sight.

At the sound of the screen door shutting behind him, Quatre turned from the stove to smile at him. "Morning Wufei. I'm making french toast. It's almost ready, so seat down." Wufei blinked at the cheerfulness of that simple statement. It was still early and even under Wufei's stare, the cheer in the blonde's voice was unwavering.

He sat down two seats away from Trowa and glanced out the window. The sun that was slowly streaming in was soft against the blonde hair atop Quatre's head. Sometimes when he looked at Quatre he would wonder how a sweet tempered boy like him got mixed up in this war. But then he would remember the things that Quatre would do as pilot 04. Sweet but dangerous by his own right. Looks can be deceiving.

"Here you go Wufei."

The Chinese teen nodded his head in thanks before turning to the food that was placed in front of him. He watched from the corner of his eye as Quatre placed a plate in front of Trowa before eating himself. The quiet thanks was bestowed upon the blonde by the soft caress on his hand. Quatre smile softly before turning towards his food. Silence fell upon them for a while.

The peaceful moment was broken when Quatre looked up and softly spoke.

"How was your mission Heero?"

The three occupance of the kitchen watched as Heero move into the room and take the plate that Quatre held out to him. He nodded thanks and seated quietly down to eat. But before he brought the food to his mouth he replied.

"Mission completed."

Everyone turned towards their own food, but this time no one ate. Just stared quietly into space.

Wufei pushed his plate away and grunted in irritation. "Well…I have tried to be patient. But it's running low today for some reason. What did Dr. J tell you, Yuy?"

Quatre raised his head and glanced at Trowa before moving his blue eyes towards the man in question. Trowa was more serene as he raised his eyebrow at the Japanese teen. They all waited and watched as Heero place his fork in his plate but did not raise his head.

"J had inform me that Dr.G refuses to hand over the gundam Deathsythe to either of us. It already has a pilot. He is just waiting for the right moment to introduce him."

Wufei scowled, "We're in the middle of a war! Not a pageant! We need that Gundam."

"The others agree that they should give G and pilot 02 more time. While that happens, they won't give us any mission that will require all five gundams or the gundam's specific skills."

Quatre bit his bottom lip in thought, he raised his eyes to see Heero looking at him questioningly. Taking a deep breathe he directed his question, "How long do we have to wait for pilot 02?"

"Not long. J states that G is almost through with pilot 02's briefing."

"Briefing? On what?"

When there was no answer to that, they all knew that the doctors gave no answer to Heero that he found useful.

"To quote the doctors, 'you'll know in time.'…… Time."

Wufei gritted his teeth. "Time we don't have you mean. That had better be some briefing, because if pilot 02 doesn't measure up, I'll rip-"

He cut himself off when realized that everyone was looking at him in shock. Even Yuy and Trowa were surprised at his outburst. He calm his temper and inclined his head in apology. 

"Honor dictates my actions, but not all the time."

Quatre smiled warmly at him. "We're all a little impatient Wufei, it's understandable. And trully…pilot 02 should live up to the hype."…………..


	3. Matters of Importance

Note: I realized that I made a mistake in the previous chapter. The names pilot 01, 02, 03, and so forth are code name given to the gundam pilots by Oz. So I'll have to work around that mistake. Sorry.

Chapter 3: Matters of Importance

The flight deck was busy as the crew went about their business of the day. Even with their task at hand, a part of them was aware of the figure amongst them. Some stole glances at boy at the other end of the room who was too busy to acknowledge anyone. Many were uncomfortable at his presence, for he was different from them. Most of the crew on the ship was years older or veterans of war compared to their commanding officer. And yet he held their respect and awe so easily.

He was young, a fifteen year old boy. But his experiences in battle made him old beyond his years. He is their best pilot, even surpassing Colonel Merquise. He was declared in his file as a tactical genius, a hard pressing individual, but it was hard for many to see such a commanding presence in such a small boy.

Many made that mistake until they meet him, for his eyes were old. Cold and distant. Emotionless. In the few times those eyes expressed any emotion was his infamous fury. But he never abused his position as such, but his eyes would blaze complying of his displeasure.

Like now.

The crew watched from the corner of their eyes as Lieutenant Darien Mayser hunched over a report in one of the rear computer terminals; his shoulders were tense as he glared at the computer screen. No one bothered him as they watched him silently. No one dared.

Darien silently seethed as he continued typing in his report. He was tired and irritated; all he wanted to do was go to his quarters and sleep. Or better yet, find a willing crewmember, go back to his quarters and fuck. Relieves tension, he was told. But that was out of the question. He's never slept with anyone but Treize and he didn't think that the General was the sharing type. Besides, he was beginning to realize that his sexual attraction to anyone was dwindling.

He didn't find anyone remotely attractive enough to take to bed, male or female. Even when he hadn't seen Treize in four months, he didn't miss their encounters. To be fair, Treize is an attractive man, but to Darien, every time he began to feel something akin to affection for the general, his subconscious forced it back. He felt pleasure when they slept together, but it was always gone when they reached completion. There was no urge to relax and reflect in their afterglow. He always felt trapped.

Frowning he realized that he had finished his work. He shook his head as he forwarded the report to Zechs.

/Let Zechs deal with these reports, I'm done./

He stood up stiffly and tried not to wince when he felt his back groan in protest. He realized with a quiet scowl that he spent five hours writing reports. He needed to sleep and fast.

He turned to the night crew on the command deck to relay his orders just to observe that the commanding officer was already awaiting him. He tried to calm his impatience as he addressed the officer.

"You have the deck officer Jensen."

"Yes Sir."

Darien returned the salute before exiting the room; he felt eyes on the back of his head, but did not turn to confront them. He was tired and irritable and he feared what he might say in his impatience.

Luckily, he met no one in the corridors as he made his way to his quarters. He swiped his key and entered his room. He sighed with relief as he glanced around his sparse quarters. It was a plain white room with a bathroom on onside and a closet on the other. His chair and desk was standing nest to the closet and his bed was the only other furniture in the room. He didn't care for much, so didn't keep much. He refused the more spacious room that Treize had requested for him, giving it to Noin. To her great delight he might add.

With practiced ease, he removed his uniform jacket as well as his tie. Draping them over the chair he moved toward the bed when his laptop started up. In an instant his drowsiness disappeared as he moved toward the laptop. Seating down, his hands flew over the keys as he typed in his password and moved through the added security he placed there.

His heart raced as he watched the message that displaced upon the screen. He had to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him as he read the message a second time.

His hands were shaking as he realized the implication of the message. After years of waiting, it was time. For a brief moment his heart was torn. But he shook the melancholy away as he remembered his mission. There was no turning back. Every soldier must make a sacrifice for the great good; he was no different. Besides he will have his revenge.

He smiled as he type his affirmation of his orders. With no hesitation in his hands he sent it.

He sat back and watched the screen. In six hours. Six hours, everything he ever fought for would come to its pinnacle.

He stood from his seat and hurriedly pulled on his jacket and tie. It took awhile to straighten his appearance, for in his excitement his hands could not stop shaking. He stood in the middle of his room and tried to calm his racing heart. Patience…he must remain calm.

If Noin or Merquise saw him this way, there was no way he could hide afterwards. Relief flowed through him as he felt his façade move back into place. He nodded his head before leaving his room to make preparations. There was no way he could sleep now.

Heero Yuy accepted the mission before turning in his seat to glance at the other gundam pilots.

In the living room of the safe house, the four-gundam pilots have tried to stay productive as they waited for any upcoming missions. For the pass few months, there was no activity that aroused their handlers.

Wufei was busy reading a book; Quatre was hunched over studying a map, while Trowa sharpened his throwing knife.

Heero cleared his throat, and watched as Quatre turned to him.

"Yes Heero?"

"We have a mission."

That caught everyone's attention. Wufei closed his book and laid it on the coffee table. He tried not to let his sudden eagerness show as he faced Heero.

"We? We're all going?"

Heero nodded in confirmation. "It's a retrieval mission."

Quarte tilted his head in confusion. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched Heero with interest. "The professors want all of us on a retrieval mission? Why?"

"Lieutenant Darien Mayser."

Trowa nodded and quietly spoke up. "The professor wanted me to infiltrate the Mathos base a few months ago. Mayser was my target. I was to gather information on him for the professor. It seems that he reports to only two people. Colonel Merquise and General Kushranda. Interestingly enough, Mayser is also the General's lover."

Wufei frowned, "I guess that answers the question why the professors are interested in him. Interrogation."

Heero glanced at them before he handed out copies to each of them. "Quatre and Trowa are to provide cover fire while Wufei and I retrieve Mayser."

Wufei read over the mission details, "Wait. If we're going to retrieve this Mayser, why are we bringing our gundams Yuy? It would be illogical if we're to infiltrate the base."

"According to the professors, Mayser will be apart of the defense line. All we have to do is damage his mobile suit. Then retrieve him. We will both engage him. There are accounts of his piloting skills, we are not to underestimate him."

Heero stood up and moved to leave the room. "We have three hours to engage the enemy. I suggest we leave now."

Quatre nodded to Trowa before they followed the other pilot.

Wufei muttered as he moved to follow after them. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Darien kept his eyes on his mobile suit. For the past five hours he has been working on his suit. If he was going to survive this encounter, he better be up to par with gundam suits. Although the gundams are superior then Oz mobile suits, Darien has been making modifications on his.

He was not going to die today.

He heard the swift footsteps walking towards him, but did not have to turn to identify the person. He knew that presence anywhere. If he was a cat, his hackles would have risen and he would have hissed his displeasure.

/Why the hell did he have to come here/

He knew how childish he sounded but he couldn't help it. Whenever he was dealing with Merquise, he had an irrational instinct to insult the colonel. He didn't know why they never got along.

/Well. Besides our constant bickering and competitive streak, I have no clue why./ _Right._

He shook his head as he turned to address the colonel. He saluted before he straightened his uniform. "Good morning colonel. What brings you down here?"

He tried to keep his tone formal while he gritted his teeth. He watched Zechs observe the soldiers moving about the hanger. The resentment that Darien felt almost appeared upon his face, as he took in the appearance of the colonel. In his red uniform, Zechs displayed better breeding than Darien ever had. At seven in the morning, Merquise looked ready to take on anything without hesitation. He was tall and alert; no weakness apparent in his arrogant stance.

"We agreed to a surprise inspection yesterday, remember Lieutenant?" Zechs raised a blonde eyebrow at the brunette. He was silently amused to see the irritation in Mayser's violet eyes.

For the past four months they have been at each other like cat and dog. Insults and even physical blows have been dealt between them.

But not to alarm the masses, they kept their physical encounters within the confines of the training room. The excuse of beating each other senseless was never questioned if they kept it there. For a small person, Mayser was very strong and aggressive. His stature made him fast as well. So they were always equally matched; which always ended badly for both. More times than not, they walked away bruised or with slight limps. Ironically, after every session, they always felt better, the tension gone, the satisfaction of victory warming their battered bodies.

The animosity was still present, but they managed to keep it from getting out of hand. Mayser still tried to respect the ranks and his position as colonel. He knew that Mayser respect him as he did Mayser, but they were creatures of habit, and both were unable to accept the other as a friend, they barely tolerated each other as comrades.

Zechs watched Mayser open his mouth to reply when the blaring of the alarm startled them both. They both exchanged looks of surprised before they rushed to the communications tower. With Zechs' long legs, he was able to beat Mayser up the stairs and into the room.

With batted breath he demanded attention, "Report!"

The communications officer stood at attention, "The gundams have been spotted colonel! Three kilometers to the west and approaching fast."

Upon hearing this news Darien narrowed his eyes. "Looks like that surprise inspection has to wait colonel." He didn't wait for a reply as he turned and quickly exited the room. He took the stairs two at a time hurrying towards his mobile suit.

"Mayser! Halt!"

Darien cursed as he turned and watched Zechs march towards him. "We don't have time for this Merquise."

Zechs glared down at the younger man. "Don't forget who your talking to _Lieutenant_. Your arrogance and impatience will get your squadron killed."

Clenching his fists he barked back at Zechs, the insult was grating on his nerves, "I know how to handle my own squad. The longer we debate about this, the more ground the gundams cover. Are we finished?"

Merquise held the violet gaze for a few moments before frowning down at him. /Stubborn ass./

"After this is over, I'll have a report written up about you and your insubordination." The silence that greeted that remarked was heavy.

"Then see ya later Merquise."

Merquise watched as Mayser turned and run towards the black mobile suit. Mayser's suit was unique in the whole squadron, it's black and silver exterior was grime compared to the red, blue and green mobile suit of Oz.

An easy target among them, but who was to say that Mayser would go down easy, or even at all; we'll just have to wait and see.

/Don't get yourself killed Mayser. I'll hate to have to explain that to Treize./

Zechs turned to make his way towards the command deck.

Darien watched as the gundams moved easily through the lines, destroying the mobile suits as they came towards him. For the last thirty minutes, they've been holding of the gundams, but for how long?

He tried to concentrate on keeping the rest of his team from being blown away when a plasma beam hit from behind his mobile suit. His hands shook as he tried to right his mobile suit. Four gundam pilots were not his cup of tea. He was tired and weary. His limbs protested as he blocked the plasma sword with his shield.

/This gundam pilot was good./

Darien growled as he pulled out his A-s-ray cannon and tried to shoot the gundam in the chest. The gundam pulled back before he could get a shot though.

He knew that even with modifications done with this suit, the gundam were more superior.

/But I have to stage this right, Oz has to believe that I-/

He bit back a cry of pain as his circuit board exploded and he was thrown from his seat; the buckles that strapped him in had snapped, but not before slamming into his ribcage. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his chest as he turn to watch the gundam with pilot 05 moved towards his fallen suit.

He turned on communications on all channels. "This is Lieutenant Mayser. I order a retreat. I repeat, I order a retreat. Return to base."

Unable to keep from crying out loud as he shift his battered body, he crawled through the cramped space of his cock pit, towards the reinforced shielding he created for just this purpose.

Once inside, he took out the detonator. He inhaled softly, "So long buddy." With a mournful last look at the insides of his mobile suit, he press the button and he blanked out for a few minutes as his surroundings exploded.

/Fuck that hurt/

Quatre watched the mobile suits disengage and retreat back to their base. "Heero. They're leaving! Is our target-"

The ground under his gundam shook as he heard the explosion. He turned his gundam only to see the black Oz mobile suit in flames. His heart stopped. /Oh no/

"Heero! What happened!"

He watched as gundam wing and shenlong stopped in front of the wreckage and their cockpits opened.

Over their secure line he heard Trowa's voice, "Stay alert Quatre."

He nodded even when he knew that Trowa could not see him. /Did we fail/

Wufei and Heero moved through the wreckage looking. They did not know how successful their search would be, but they had to follow procedure.

Wufei could feel himself panic slightly, wehen he delivered the blow on the mobile suit; he wasn't expecting such a disastrous outcome. /No one could have survived this./

He glanced around at what was left off the suit. He was about to turn to avoid the flames when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. He lifted his gun and turned back. His eyes widened when he came face to face with a boy about his age pointing a gun at him.

He was wearing an Oz officer's uniform. His face was bruised and dirtied from the smoke and ruins. His whole frame was shaking but his hand holding the gun was steady. There was a long brown braid that dangled behind him like a serpent as he silently observed the Chinese pilot. Wufei was surprised to see eyes of that color on anyone. Amethyst stones glared back at him, set in a pale face covered in blood that was streaming down his face from a head wound.

Before he could speak, Heero appeared behind the boy and hit him in the back of his head with the butt of his gun. The boy fell to the ground unconscious. Wufei rushed over when Heero pulled out a piece of rope and started to tie the boy wrists together. "Do you think that's necessary; he can barely stand, let alone retaliate. Yuy?"

"I won't take chances, especially if I'm going to be carrying him in my gundam. Now get back to your gundam, were leaving."

Short, precise and to the point. Wufei glared as he jogged back to his gundam. With that attitude, he refused to help, letting the other pilot carry the prisoner alone. He probably wouldn't want the help anyway.

Safely inside his cockpit he hailed Quatre and Trowa, "We've secured the target, let's go."

Darien woke up to find himself tied to a chair. He struggled a moment, before he took in his surrounding. He realized his situation when his gaze fell on four boys around his age sitting around him, studying him silently. /I must be in their safehouse./

He belatedly realized that they had stripped him of his uniform jacket and his button up dress shirt. Left in his standard white undershirt and black trousers he felt exposed. He tried to keep his anger in check as he held their gaze one by one.

He remained silent. /Let them talk. Remain calm./

A boy of with Japanese features came forth and held a gun to his head. Darien met the boy's blue gaze head on.

"We want some information. And you're going to provide it to us."

Darien raised his eyes in amusement. They didn't really believe that it was that easy, right? They thought that threatening him with a gun was going to intimidate him? He kept his mouth shut and just smirked at the boy.

Heero's confusion was apparent when he took a step back. Before he could repeat his threat though, Quatre moved in front of him.

"Listen, we know who you are Lieutenant Mayser. And we have knowledge of your influence in Oz ranks; so we are hoping to solve this peacefully without my comrade resulting to violence."

Darien clenched his fists as he struggled anew in his chair. The bonds dug into his wrists as he scowled at them. "I have no idea what you people are talking about."

Wufei from where he sat on the couch snorted. "Aren't you General Kushranda's lover?"

Darien glared at Wufei, when the Chinese warrior refused to back down; Darien turned his gaze on Quatre. "I suggest you untie me. I didn't risk my life for this."

Quatre felt the anger and pain flowing from their captive. It was strong and loud. He flinched away, startled by it's intensity.

They all watched as the brunette started laughing. It was a loud and harsh sound, lacking mirth or quality. Once he was calm enough to speak he sneered at them.

"They expect me to work with you people? Obviously, the information gathering you were supposed to be doing months ago was inaccurate. A simple deduction method to test your level of infiltration and information gathering, which you all failed miserably; the professors gave you all the necessary clues without compromising me."

They are stared at him in confusion. Wufei was stunned at the emotions that the boy produced. "What are you talking about?"

Darien looked at them in turn with a frown forming on his face. His blank expression bled true, and none of the gundam pilots could read anything again.

In a calm and steady voice he addressed them. "Pilot 01: Heero Yuy, Gundam Wing; Pilot 03: Trowa Barton, Gundam HeavyArms; Pilot 04: Quatre Rebaba Winner, Gundam Sandrock; and Pilot 05: Chang Wufei, Gundam Shenlong."

He silently watched with amusement as the gundam pilots all stiffened at his declarations. "Did I miss anyone?"

Pain exploded behind his eyes as he tried to double over in his bonded state.

It was fast and it hurt like a son of bitch. - Darien never saw it coming, as Heero punched him in the face before he moved to hitting his vulnerable stomach. Trying to catch his breath, Darien heard commotions as they tried to subdue their angry comrade.

"How did you get those informations?" Darien through pain filled eyes caught the suspicion in Wufei's glare. Despite the anger, Darien could see the horror battling with the intrigue in the Chinese pilot's black gaze.

"Free me and I'll tell you."

"Do you think us that naïve?"

"…"

"Tell us."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Then what is the use of freeing you from your bonds."

"Have you contacted your handlers of a mission completed?"

He was met with silence. /Unbelieveable/

Darien growled in frustration. He glanced around and saw an open laptop on the table in the far corner of the room. Glancing back at Wufei he gestured to the laptop.

"Bring that laptop here."

Wufei wanted to refuse the order, but something in the Oz officer's eyes made him pause. _A silent plea_. He hesitated for a second before he nodded and brought over the computer. He glanced at Heero and the others to see them watching quietly. Heero was silently seething but kept from interfering.

Wufei placed the laptop in front of Darien on the coffee table and turned to the prisoner. Raising an ebony brow, he waited. "Well?"

Darien nodded, "Since you are reluctant to free me, call your professors."

Wufei halted; he narrowed his gaze at their prisoner. But before he could object Darien spoke up. "If you want to know the truth, do it."

While Wufei kept eye contact with Darien, Heero had moved forward and quickly transferred the link to Professor J.

Not long a wait and the professor's wrinkled face appeared on the screen. Upon seeing Darien's face he nodded, "Ah..so. Professor O?" All the gundam pilots crowded around the computer to see as J moved away and was replaced by Professor O; the old man smiled when he saw Darien.

"I see that the others succeeded in their mission."

Darien glared at the old man. "They nearly killed me. They don't know who I am." His voice was flat and hard.

The Professor nodded sadly, "Ah yes…there was clearly a misunderstanding."

Heero slammed his gun on the table next to the laptop. "Why don't you explain then."

Professor J appeared next to the other doctor and sighed loudly. "Darien Mayser is pilot 02. Gundam Deathscythe's pilot."

Wufei stumbled as he dragged himself toward the computer screen. His eyes widen as he stared from the screen to the prisoner's face. "What!"

Clearly Quatre was not taking it any better himself. He was shaking as he watched Darien quietly. The bond boy was staring at the screen with a closed expression upon his pale and bruised face.

"Darien Mayser is an alias that pilot 02 used, whom we placed in Oz organization years ago. He has been our spy for the last three years boys."

All the gundam pilots turned their attention to their immobile guest with disbelief. Darien smirked at them, "My name is Duo Maxwell….Now, is it safe to ask to be freed from this chair?"

TBC

Sorry about the late post. Review please. Thanks!


End file.
